That Photo
by Duckymomo-chan
Summary: Terinspirasi dari foto Yunho dan Boa yang beredar di TL saat SMTown Tokyo. Bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong jika melihat foto itu? YunJae, semi canon, yaoi . DLDR. Mohon review.


**That Photo**

**Summary:terinspirasi dari foto Yunho-Boa dan Yunho-Yoona di TL. **

**YunJaeYooSuMin**

**Just a Fict**

"Syalalalalala….." Yoochun yang tengah menganggur alias free job bersenandung ria didepan layar laptop, mendendangkan lagu entah apa sembari googling dan membuka beberapa international fanspage TVXQ. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa, itu karena Yoochun penasaran dan ingin tau dengan jalannya SMTown Tokyo yang tengah berlangsung sejak kemarin. "Krauk….krauk….krauk…." terdengar suara dari mulut Yoochun yang tengah sibuk menghabiskan keripik kentangnya yang ketiga.

"Yoochun-ah, jangan habiskan keripiknya. Aku tidak mau Changmin ribut hanya gara-gara keripiknya habis" pesan Jaejoong yang tak sengaja lewat didepan Yoochun sembari membawa dua mangkuk, masing-masing untuk Jiji dan Hiro. "Jja! Makanlah" ujar Jaejoong sembari meletakkan mangkuk yang dibawanya ke lantai saat Jiji dan Hiro menghampirinya dengan penuh semangat. Segera saja dua hewan itu menghabiskan makanannya. Setelahnya ia pergi ke sofa terdekat sembari menonton televise, hanya sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan, mengingat Yoochun nampaknya sudah larut ke dalam dunianya sendiri dan tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Whoa….daebak!" ujar Yoochun dengan mata berbinar-binar saat melihat foto red ocean yang memenuhi Tokyo Dome saat konser berlangsung. "Hyung, bigeast benar-benar hebat. Lihatlah ini! Red ocean di Tokyo Dome!" ujar Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong setengah malas-malasan. Ani. Bukan karena dia tidak senang akan hal ini, tapi baginya ia sudah hal yang biasa. Mengingat dominasi mereka yang sangat besar di Jepang. Jadi ini bukan hal yang mengherankan lagi untuknya.

"Hahahaha! Hyung! Lihatlah! Kyu dan Changmin sangat lucu!" ujar Yoochun yang kembali histeris saat melihat Yunho dan Changmin memakai dua buah hiasan kepala berbentuk strawberry yang ukurannya tak bisa dibilang kecil.

Jaejoong hanya melirik sekilas dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi. Melihat wajah kekasihnya hanya membuat rasa rindunya semakin besar. Mengingat beberapa hari belakangan Yunho jarang pulang. Kalaupun pulang pasti hanya untuk berganti pakaian atau mengambil barang yang ketinggalan. Tentu saja penyebabnya karena jadwal SMTown Tour yang sudah dimulai sejak minggu kemarin yang membuat Yunho tak bisa sering-sering menemani istrinya ini. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong kesal sekaligus merasa kesepian. Ditambah lagi dia sendiri juga disibukkan dengan promo album terbarunya, WWW.

"Waaaa! Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Yoochun tak kalah heboh dari tadi.

Kali ini hingga membuat Jaejoong yang notabenenya sudah bad mood menjadi tambah bad mood. Dihampirinya Yoochun yang tengah duduk menghadap laptopnya sembari mengomel tak jelas.

"Aish! Kau ini yang apa-apaan! Ada apa sih dari tadi berisik terus?!" omel Jaejoong.

GLURP

Yoochun menelan ludahnya begitu menyadari Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong. "Anio. Tidak ada apa-apa kok" ujar Yoochun yang dengan secepat kilat menutupi layar laptop dengan tubuhnya, agar Jaejoong tak melihat apa yang tengah dilihatnya tadi.

"Ya sudahlah" ujar Jaejoong. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa. Namun baru juga ia melangkah selangkah, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Yoochun mendesah lega. Oke. Rasanya ada yang tak beres disini. Secepat kilat Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arah layar laptop Yoochun.

BRAK

Tak sampai 1 detik setelah Jaejoong melihat apa isi laptop Yoochun, Jaejoong langsung mematung seketika hingga tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan handphone yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Matilah aku, batin Yoochun. Diberanikannya untuk memutar badannya dan melihat bagaimana keadaan hyungnya sekarang. Dan benar saja dugaannya, Jaejoong tengah mematung sembari menatapi layar laptopnya dengan pandangan….hampa? Entahlah. Yang Yoochun lihat sekarang wajah Jaejoong menampakkan kekecewaan sekaligus kekesalan, namun disisi lain ia juga merasakan kalau Jaejoong tengah berusaha agar tidak emosi.

"Hah, hanya foto begitu saja heboh. Tenang saja, untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku kan sudah mendapatkan Yunho seutuhnya. Jadi untuk apa aku cemburu memangnya aku ini anak kecil?" Jaejoong bermonolog sendiri, kemudian ia mengambil handphonenya dan melangkah menghampiri Hiro yang sudah selesai makan, mengajaknya bermain meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Mianhe, hyung" ujar Yoochun nyaris bagaikan bisikan. Ia tau, Jaejoong pasti tengah menenangkan hatinya karena foto itu meski Jaejoong tak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Ditatapnya layar laptop yang tengah menampakkan foto Yunho yang tengah merangkul Boa, foto yang membuat Jaejoong murung.

XoXoXoXo

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari ketika seorang namja berwajah imut tengah yang membaca buku sembari mendengarkan music di kamarnya, ah tidak, tepatnya kamar tamu milik hyungnya, mendengar deru mesin yang sudah tak asing lagi ditelinganya. Segera saja ia berlari ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu. Karena ia yakin saat ini Jaejoong pasti sudah tertidur. Ia dengar dari Yoochun jika Jaejoong nampak tak seceria biasanya setelah melihat foto Yunho dan Boa yang beredar di beberapa fanspage international TVXQ. Dan dari situ saja Junsu sudah tau apa masalahnya.

"Anyeong, Junsu" ujar Yunho sembari menguap sesekali. Kantung mata nampak jelas di kedua kelpoak matanya.

"Anyeong, hyung" balas Junsu.

"Hai, hyung" sapa Changmin kemudian yang langsung terhuyung dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa terdekat dan tidur tanpa peduli tempat saking sudah lelahnya.

"Mana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya. Diedarkannya pandangannya kesana kemari, mencari sosok kekasih yang sudah ia anggap istri sendiri. Tumben tidak ada. Biasanya Jaejoong menungguinya sampai pulang meski ujung-ujungnya ketiduran.

"Jae hyung sudah tidur dari jam enam tadi" ujar Junsu.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya. Tumben sekali Jaejoong tidur secepat itu. "Apa dia sakit?" tanya Yunho.

Junsu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia bingung harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. "Eung….itu….Jae hyung bilang badannya sedikit lemas. Mungkin dia kelelahan" jawab Junsu setenang mungkin. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah juga saat Yunho terus-menerus memandanginya seolah meminta penjelasan. "Oke. Aku bohong. Jae hyung memang badannya sedikit lelah, tapi bukan karena kelelahan, melainkan karena fotomu dengan Boa. Dia melihatnya" ujar Junsu akhirnya.

Yunho membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Diusapnya wajahnya dengan tangan. Sudah ia fuga, foto itu pasti akan bocor dan cepat maupun lambat Jaejoong akan melihatnya. Segera saja ia pergi ke kamar Jaejoong, tepatnya kamar mereka berdua tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Kopernya ia geletakkan pelan-pelan disamping meja rias Jaejoong. Dan setelah membersihkan diri seadanya, ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur membelakanginya.

Yunho merangkak pelan dan membelai lembut kepala istrinya. "Boo, apa kau sudah benar-benar tidur?" tanya Yunho sembari memandangi wajah Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Ia menunggu hingga beberapa detik dan saat tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, barulah Yunho menyerah. "Baiklah kalau kau sudah tidur. Maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu. Selamat malam, Boo" ujar Yunho sembari mengecup pelan kening kekasihnya dan membenarkan letak selimutnya.

"Yun….." baru saja Yunho akan memejamkan matanya, namun matanya kembali terbuka saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang memanggilnya.

"Ne, waeyo, Boo?" tanya Yunho. Ia menunggu Jaejoong menjawab, namun hampir satu menit lamanya Jaejoong diam. Mungkin dia hanya mengigau, batin Yunho yang kemudian langsung memutuskan untuk tidur.

Ia sudah merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Namun kembali, ia tak jadi memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara Jaejoong lagi, kali ini lebih jelas. "Yun, tahukah kau jika aku merasa kesepian?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya diam di tempatnya tanpa tau harus menjawab apa.

"Kau tau, Yun, aku sangat lelah dan kesepian. Belakangan ini kita sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan aku juga sibuk memersiapkan albumku hingga kita jarang bertemu. Kau tau? Itu sangat menyiksaku" ujar Jaejoong sengaja memberi jeda sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sepertinya Yunho mulai tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini, ia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan saja kata-kata istrinya ini. "Padahal aku sudah berharap kita bisa mengambil jeda waktu sejenak saja untuk rasanya itu hanya anganku belaka. Kau bahkan lebih memlih bermesraan dengan yeoja yang jelas-jelas tidak kusuka. Aku tidak tau apa alasanmu melakukannya, tapi jika kau ingin membalasku gara-gara fotoku kemarin, aku rasa hal itu berhasil" ujar Jaejoong diam sejenak. Ia ingin melihat seperti apa reaksi Yunho. "Kenapa diam saja? Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku ini kekanakan dan berlebihan kan hanya karena sebuah foto?" cecar Jaejoong saat Yunho tak menjawab kata-katanya.

Padahal tanpa ia sadari, Yunho sendiri tengah menahan rasa sakit hati yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya saat Jaejoong membeberkan semuanya, tentang perasaannya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong jika kemarin ia sempat marah kepada istrinya itu karena foto Jaejoong yang dianggapnya terlalu menggoda dan panas, meski hanya topless. Belum lagi dengan pandangan mata polos nan nakal yang dibuat istrinya itu yang mampu menggoda siapa pun yang melihatnya. Ia berani bersumpah, bahkan beberapa staff di SM baik laki-laki maupun perempuan yang diam-diam melihat foto itu sampai menjerit histeris dan mengatakan Jaejoong sangat sexy! Bayangkan! Suami mana yang tak kesal jika istrinya mengumbar kecantikannya didepan orang lain meski untuk profesionalitas sekalipun?!  
Tapi tentu saja bukan itu maksud Yunho, ia bahkan sama sekali tak bermaksud membalas sifat nakal Jaejoong dengan semacam ini, berfoto dengan yeoja lain. Kalau pun dia mau, dia lebih melampiaskannya ke dalam permainan mereka dari pada memakai orang lain untuk memanas-manasi Jaejoong.

"Mianhe, Boo" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh istrinya. Ditautkannya jemarinya ke jemari Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan melupakannya. Kau tau sendiri kan jika aku sangat membencinya, Yun? Tapi kenapa kau masih dekat-dekat dengannya. Tak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku sedikit saja?" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar sembari berusaha berontak, melepaskan Yunho dari pelukannya.

"Mianhe, Boo. Jeongmal mianhe. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, sangat mengerti. Tapi tadi itu permintaan salah satu fans Boa" ujar Yunho.

"Jangan jadikan fans yang tak tau apa-apa sebagai tamengmu" ujar Jaejoong yang kini sudah berhasil melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh Yunho dan sedikit menggeser tempatnya tidur.

"Boo, kumohon jangan salah paham. Tadi itu benar-benar fans yang memintanya. Kalau kau tak percaya, akan aku bawa kesini salah satu staff yang dekat dengan kita yang kebetulan melihat langsung" ujar Yunho yang kini mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Secepat kilat Jaejoong menahan langkah Yunho dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang suaminya, memeluknya dari belakang. "Ne, aku percaya" ujar Jaejoong singkat. Meski masih ada sedikit hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Bagaimana pun ia belum gila dengan membiarkan Yunho pergi dini hari begini padahal ia baru saja pulang perjalanan jauh. "Tapi berjanjilah padaku agar tak mengulanginya lagi. Kau tau, aku tidak suka itu" ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho menganngguk. "Tentu, Boo. Aku akan berusaha menghindarinya" ujarnya sembari memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong. Ditatapnya wajah istrinya yang kini perlahan berubah, tidak setegang dan sesuram tadi.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir istrinya, melumat pelan bibirnya tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya. Ciuman yang singkat dan menenangkan.

"Jja! Sekarang kita tidur, nde?" ujar Yunho sembari mengelap bibir Jaejoong yang mengkilap karena saliva, entah saliva siapa.

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya, dengan Yunho yang berada disampingnya, memeluknya dengan mesra.

END

**Fine. FF singkat yang terjadi ditengah ngalamun baca materi buat UTS besok. Hahahay. Ini ff terinspirasi dari foto Yunho sama Boa yang tadi lewat dan rame di TL. Maaf kalo endingnya jadinya aneh. Namanya juga ff dadakan yang dikerjakan dengan mata nyaris 0 watt =="**

**Hope you like it, yah ^^. Ah, sebagai bonus sekaligus memerjelas foto Jaejoong yang dimaksud diatas, aku akan kasih fotonya disini. Foto sexy dengan tatapan (sok) polos dan nakalnya yang bikin aku histeris tiap pagi gara2 aku jadiin wallpaper xD**

**Sunday, October 27, 2013 at 9.54 pm**


End file.
